Rumble vs Ralph
by DuperBro
Summary: What happens when Mr. Litwak buys Fight Fighters from the Gravity Falls arcade, Rumble McSkirmish is still angry at his 'defeat' at Dipper's hands and tries to take over the arcade? Ralph is going to have to get this hands dirty, that's what. First crossover. Reviews are welcome. Rated T just because.
1. Downloading

**Hey everybody, it is I, **_**DUPERBRO, **_**and I'm going to write my first crossover fanfic! HOORAY! Oh, and don't forget to review with your thoughts, but please, be nice… or no more hot dogs for you. Like, ever. Anyway, here we go!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Ralph's POV:**

I was standing in front of the empty outlet in Game Central Station, looking hesitantly down the tunnel. Mr. Litwak was supposed to be plugging in a new game he'd supposedly bought from another arcade that needed the money. Ryu and Ken from _Street Fighter _weren't happy about it, because apparently the new game was a rip-off from their game. I could comply; what if _my _game was ripped off? I know I wouldn't be happy. But I still wanted to give the new game a chance. Nobody ever gave me one, so I try to do it for the new guys.

I wasn't alone, though. Vanellope sat on my shoulder, whining. "Why is it taking so long, Ralph?" she griped. I grimaced. She'd been whining nonstop for 10 minutes straight and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I already told you, I don't now. Anything could be going wrong. Maybe we should…" I began, but I never got a chance to finish, because Surge Protector popped up and started to traffic people away or around the opening.

"Heads up! New game installation in progress! Please, for your own safety, stay AWAY from the opening!" Surge ordered. I peered down the opening, and I heard a solid CLUNK. I was suddenly more attentive, tapping Vanellope back into reality in the middle of a whine. "Why can't we just - oohh it's coming!" she squeaked. Sitting up, she looked down the tunnel. I stepped closer and saw an engraving on one of the outlet rods.

"Property of Gravity Falls arcade…?" I read to myself. I wondered where Gravity Falls was for a split second, but was again drawn to the outlet. It was finished plugging in, and it gave off a flash as it registered the game's data, and a few moments later, the game's title appeared on the HUD above the outlet. Vanellope and I looked up at it and read it together.

"_Fight Fighters_…?"


	2. Into the Arcade

**Hello everybody! **_**DUPERBRO **_**is ready to post another chapter. First, I want to thank ****nfhxd**** for the idea for this chapter. And away we go!**

**Chapter 2**

**DIPPER'S POV:**

We were driving on the highway headed for the place that had bought the old _Fight Fighters _game, Litwak's Arcade. As soon as I'd seen it was gone yesterday and found out another arcade had bought it, I wouldn't let up on Grunkle Stan until he agreed to drive me there. I wasn't being paranoid. I was just worried about what might happen if Rumble McSkirmish got out again.

But luckily it wasn't too far outside town, and it was within walking distance for me. That would fit in with my plan really well. My plan was to do the code backwards and get myself pulled into the game so I could stop Rumble before he tried anything.

I just hoped I wasn't already too late.

**RALPH'S POV:**

The game had finished plugging in and not too long after, we heard a cry from inside the outlet. A deep voice shouted from deep inside, "Where am I? This strange tunnel was not in our game before! I will see where it leads!"

Man, that was a weird voice. The sentence was broken up and he just sounded… well… just plain _weird_.

Vanellope and I stared down the outlet cord. We waited…

And waited…

And _waited_…

Until finally, a figure emerged from the cord. Boy, did HE look funny. He looked like a bunch of Street Fighter characters put together. An eyepatch on one eye, tape on both his forearms, no shirt on, exposing his eight-pack and quads, frizzy yellow hair, torn purple pants, and a red belt tied around his waist, red headband, and he was completely pixelated. He spotted us and approached. He stopped a few yards away from us and took on a strange fighting stance.

"Greetings! Large-handed man and small candy girl! I am Rumble McSkirmish! Of the USA!" the newcomer said in the same poor-grammar voice. Rumble then unleashed a flurry of fairly impressive fighting moves.

"Hi, I'm Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. This is my friend, Vanellope," I said, introducing us. I offered my hand to shake, but he walked right past us and around Game Central Station.

"What is this large shiny place?" Rumble asked. "This is Game Central Station, where all the gaming characters come together." I replied. "I never have seen anything like it! Unless you count Times Square! At night!" the man said.

Vanellope and I shared a look. "What's a Times Square?" she asked me.

"I don't know, but this guy is creeping me out. He looks like he's looking for something, let's help."

So we walked after Rumble and asked him, "What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for the bad guy evil child boy! He defeated me before! In real life! He also gave me a taco!" Rumble stated in an angry voice.

"You're a little weird, man," Vanellope said flatly.

Rumble whirled around in a rage. "YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" he shouted. Then he threw punches and kicks everywhere. I was getting worried he would tear down the station when I heard the arcade door opening.

**DIPPER'S POV:**

I had just gotten into the arcade with my president's key when I heard Rumble's voice shouting.

"I'm too late," I muttered. I ran over to the nearest game, _Fix-It Felix, Jr._, and started to input the code in reverse. "Triple fix, forward, quarter circle, hold, down, forward, back, forward, hold, back, back!..." I repeated as I put in the reverse code.

I suddenly felt a flow inside me. I looked at my middle to see my body pixelating and being drawn into the game.

"I'm comin' for you, Rumble!" I shouted, just before I was completely sucked into the game.


End file.
